forhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinobi/Moveset
Moveset Hero Specific *'Renown' - Earn more Renown in 1v1 fights, by killing enemy Heroes, and getting kill streaks to unlock your feats in a match. *'Revenge Mode' - Boosts Damage and Health. All Attacks are Uninterruptible. Parry and Throws knock enemies down. Attacks are Auto-Parried on activation. *'Defense: Reflex' - Your Guard Stance only remains active for a limited time (1 second). *'Light Attack Combo' - The second Light Attack in Shadow Dancer and Ghoul's Rage are guaranteed if the first attack successfully hits and is performed from the same direction. **'Normal Chain Light' - By attacking from a different direction or delaying the attack, the second Light Attack in the Chain will be slower but deal slightly more damage. **'Charged Heavy into Light Attack' - A Light Attack Finisher can be initiated after a successful hit, but will be a normal non-guaranteed attack. *'Charge' - Consumes Stamina. This Attack has 2 charging levels. The first level has only 10 meters range, whereas the second level has 12 meters range. **'Charge Indicator '- Charged Attack starts off with a circling red-orange effect, its first level of Charge. After half-a-second of charging, the red-orange turns into teal as blue visual effects swirl as speed lines with a "whoosh" sound effect, indicating that the Charged Attack is at its second Charge level. **'Charge Limitations' - If you are out of Stamina, you cannot charge. The Charge can be canceled by pressing B (XB1), ◯ (PS4) or E (PC) or by performing a Dodge or Double Dodge. **'Follow-up Charge' - Heavy attacks and guardbreaks after a Kick or Backflip will be Fully Charged. **'Countered' Charged Attack - If an opponent successfully parries or counter-guardbreaks a Charged Attack or Charge Guardbreak respectively, you will be unbalanced as the opponent brings you closer to them. Charged attacks also cannot be chained if blocked. **'Charged Heavy Finisher Feint' - While the Charged Heavy Opener cannot be feinted, the Finisher (second attack) can. *'Deflect' - Deflect by dodging in the direction of an attack just before impact. Deflecting teleports you behind the opponent and inflicts Bleed. **'Deflect Follow-up '- Deflects can be immediately followed-up by a guaranteed Kick (Guardbreak) or Light Attack. *'Super Sprint' - Enter Super Sprint by releasing and pressing the sprint button/key. Consumes Stamina to increase Sprint Speed by ~12.5%. Release and press the sprint button/key again to go back to normal sprint. *'Sickle Rain '- The second Heavy Attack in a chain will pin the enemy, allowing for up to three Light Attacks to be performed, each that inflicts poison damage. **'Timed Sickle Rain' - The Light Attacks in Sickle Rain require proper timing to perform. If performed too slowly or too quickly, the inputs will not register. **'Sickle Rain Chain' - Second Heavy Attacks occur in Sickle Rain, Sickle Rain Mixup, and Crushing Front Roll. Charged attacks cannot pin enemies. *'Double Dodge' - Cancel your Dodge by performing another Dodge. Cannot Cancel a back Dodge with another Dodge, although it is possible to Cancel a forward or side Dodge with a back Dodge. **'Smooth Charge' - Shinobi can attempt to start charging an attack immediately out of Double Dodge. **'Double Dodge Openers' - Double Dodge Light and Heavy Attacks count as chain openers. Attacks coming from the same guard direction as the Double Dodge will initiate smoothly and can be buffered during the Dodge. *'Shinobi Mix ups' - Aside from throws, Shinobi's moveset do not contain any pure Finishers, having methods of continuing chains infinitely. **'Kick Mix ups' - Surprise your enemy by launching a Kick. Kicks occur with certain guardbreak moves performed mid-chain, and are indicated with the Kick icon in the moveset menu. **'Back Flip Mix ups' - Back Flips can be used after any Light or Heavy Attack (even Shadow Dancer, Ghoul's Dance and Sickle Rain finishers), along with after any Kick by pressing the Dodge button: Space (PC), A (XB1), X (PS4). **'Front Roll Mix ups' - Front Roll can be used after any Charge Heavy, including Spider Silk Whip finishers by pressing the Dodge button. *'Tackle' - Press Guardbreak while sprinting to perform a sliding maneuver, knocking down enemy Heroes you slide under. **'Tackle Cancel '- Can exit the tackle by pressing B (XB1), ◯ (PS4) or E (PC). This only affects unsuccessful attempts of the tackle. **'Super Sprint Tackle' - Tackle can also be performed from Super Sprint. *'Zone Attack Cancel' - Zone Attack can be Cancelled with B (XB1), E (PC) and O (PS4) before the last strike. Moves (From Guard Mode)